Blast From The Past
by Stephholby24
Summary: Jac and Jonny are on the verge of getting back together after the Bonnie saga, but when a blast from the past, in the form of Joseph Byrne arrives back on the wards of Holby City General, will Jonny be able to snap Jac out of Joseph's charms or won't he ?
1. Chapter 1

Blast from the past  
Chapter 1

Jac, Mac and Joe

*Hi so I thought I would jump on the band wagon and write a Jac Mac and Joe story, in this story, Jac and Jonny are on the verge of getting back together after the Bonnie saga, their more loved up than ever but Jonny has a lot of making up to, Joseph is the replacement for Jac whilst she's on maternity leave but feels the need to start early, Jac is thrown when she learn that he is to return, so does what she knows best and shuts herself off, will the past be repeating itself or will Jonny be able to snap her out of Joseph's charm?*

Things were looking great for Jac and Jonny just recently, they are on the brink of re-lighting their relationship after it was brutally torn apart by an old flame of Jonny's, they Are expecting their baby girl to join them in the world on the 7th of January, they had been on talking terms for sometime now since the departure of the annoyingly distraction of a nurse, who goes by the name of Bonnie Wallis, Jonny was still trying to rebuild Jac's trust and allow him to move in with her, properly this time. Things couldn't be better right now for the parents to be, or could it?

It was a bright, winters morning and the alarm began to go off, waking all who slept within the house, Jac and Jonny reluctantly opened their eyes, blinded by the brightness that was breaking through the gaps in the curtains, filling the room with little bursts of light.  
"Morning beautiful!" Jonny said, stretching his arms as high as they would go, before sliding his arms around Jac's shoulders as she snuggled into his warm, bare chest,  
"Morning Maconie!" Jac replied, placing her hand onto his torso, they both then heard footsteps echoing across the hallway, heading towards their bedroom, knowing that Mo must be up as well, seeing as they were all on shift today, Mo had been staying with them for a couple of days, after her washing machine decided to flood the kitchen and living area and she was waiting for the repair men to come and fix it, ready for the new year.

Suddenly Mo knocked the door, waiting patiently for her to be greeted in  
"Come in Mo!" Jonny shouted, getting himself comfortable and pulling Jac closer to him,  
"Morning love birds, ready for todays shift, Sacha just text me, saying he's up on Darwin today? Apparently Elliot's authorised it! Right come on! Hop along!" Mo said, cheerily as Jac pulled the sheets over her face.  
"I'd love to know where she gets all her energy from you know! Because I'm gonna need some!" Jac said, releasing herself from Jonny's grip and hauling herself up out of bed, wearing a tight tank top and long Disney pyjama bottoms that were a present from Jonny, after he found her secret love for a good, classic Disney film.  
Jac picked up her clothes and took them in to the en suite bathroom and got dressed and sorted for the day, Jonny did the same, following her to the bathroom so they could get ready together.

10 minutes later, both Jac and Jonny walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed and ready to face the day head on.  
Downstairs Mo was prancing around the kitchen, listening to capital FM breakfast show, as she made herself and the loved up couple breakfast, as they had a long shift ahead of them. Half way through her favourite song, her phone began to ring, letting outa high pitched bell sound which grabbed her attention immediately, she instinctively turned down the radio and answered the phone,  
"Hello Prof, is everything ok?" Mo asked, before she took a bite of her toast,  
"Morning Mo, the answer to your question is yes and no! We have a new, we'll I say new he's actually worked here before, anyway we have a new cardiotherasic consultant surgeon starting today, he's the replacement for Ms Naylor whilst she's on maternity leave, but is starting early as her duties have been lightened" Elliot explained, not really getting to the point as to why Mo needed to know this now  
"Ok mind telling me why it's bad news?" Mo asked, tapping her fingers against the work top,  
"We'll this is where it gets difficult, the new consultant is Joseph Byrne, I do believe you know about his and Ms Naylors past! He's not due in until 12.00 but I thought I should give you prior warning! I will see you in a little while Mo!" Elliot said, and with that she putt eh phone down, just as Jac and Jonny walked down the stairs and in the kitchen,  
"You look like you've seen a ghost Mo!" Jonny said as they both walked into the kitchen area at sat down at the breakfast bar  
"Nah nothing wrong with me, everything's just fine, now eat your breakfast we have to leave in 10!" Mo said, placing a plate with some toast and eggs on in front of each of them,  
"Thanks Mo, you can stay more often! Even Jonny doesn't cook me breakfast ! Always makes me make it!" Jac said, tucking into her breakfast, not really wanting to know what was going on with Mo.  
"I do make you breakfast ! Your always up before me when I stop here!" Jonny exclaimed, before he took a bite into his toast.

10 minutes later, the had all finished their breakfasts and where all chatting about what the day ahead had in store for them,  
"Knowing my luck, I'll be upto my armpits in bodily fluids and repairing a few broken hearts!" Jac said, standing herself up off of the chair and bending her back slightly,  
"I hear there's a new consultant starting today, the one that's filling in for you whilst your on maternity leave, his names ..." Mo said, suddenly realising that Jac would know the person and mood could instantly change when his name is mentioned.  
"Yes... Don't leave us in suspense Maureen!" Jac said, bending down to pick her bag up as Jonny hopped off of the chair and stood next to her,  
"Erm.. His names Joseph Byrne ..." Mo said, instantly looking at the floor waiting for the back lash of this comment, Jac looked alarmed, not really sure whether to believe Mo or not.  
"Oh right! I'm sure today will be great!" Jac joked before turning around to make her way over to the door,  
"Are you coming? Or are you going to stand there all day! Patients don't heal themselves!" Jac added, turning around as soon as she reached the doorway. Mo and Jonny looked at each other and picked up their bags before making their way over to Jac,  
"Is that the Joseph Byrne that she had a relationship with a while ago?" Jonny asked, looking at Mo, who nodded her head in response,  
"Don't worry though, she's told me she will never get back with him, after what he did to her!" Mo answered, knowing Jonny knew what she was on about and left the conversation at that.  
Mo closed the door behind them and joined them over by her car,  
"I'll drive!" Mo said, zapping the car open so they could all get in, Jac sat in the front with Mo, dumping her bag down by her feet, putting her seat on and looking out of the window, resting her chin on her hand, Jonny and Mo noticed how quite the consultant had been since she was told that Joseph was returning,  
"You ok sweetheart? Your a wee bit quiet" Jonny said leaning closer to Jac's seat, leaning his head next to hers,  
"Yes, I'm fine just got heart burn! Nothing to worry about!" Jac replied, as Mo started the engine  
"Right let's face this day head on!" Mo said, pulling out of Jac's driveway and making their way to Holby City General ...

Hi, I hope you enjoy this story! Let me know what you think, and I will carry it on

Please read and review xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Blast from the past**  
**Chapter 2**

..."I'll drive!" Mo said, zapping the car open so they could all get in, Jac sat in the front with Mo, dumping her bag down by her feet, putting her seat on and looking out of the window, resting her chin on her hand, Jonny and Mo noticed how quite the consultant had been since she was told that Joseph was returning,  
"You ok sweetheart? Your a wee bit quiet" Jonny said leaning closer to Jac's seat, leaning his head next to hers,  
"Yes, I'm fine just got heart burn! Nothing to worry about!" Jac replied, as Mo started the engine  
"Right let's face this day head on!" Mo said, pulling out of Jac's driveway and making their way to Holby City General ...

After the long and silent drive to the hospital, the trio arrived in the main car park, mo parked her car right next to Serena Campbell's, which was close to the entrance, so Jac didn't have to walk far to get to the building, after the vehicle came to a standstill they all unclipped their seat belts and got out of the car, almost in sync, still in silence as Jac was still rather quite, and Jonny and Mo had no idea what to say to her, so stuck to what they knew and left her too it.

"Do you want me to grab you guys a coffee or something? My shout!" Mo asked, as she stopped at the automatic doors to the hospital, Jac continued to walk towards the lift as Jonny and mo watched her,  
"Yeah, bring us two hot chocolates please... Mo I don't know what's wrong with her, how do I approach the situation, do I just come out with it or do I leave her to it?" Jonny asked, feeling at a loss as he had never seen Jac shut off like this about one of her ex's, but this wasn't just any 'ex' it was Joseph Byrne, someone else who Jac opened up to and gave her trust too and he let her down, maybe this was one of the many reasons why Jac struggled to let her guard down, the reason why, whenever something goes wrong she bottles up her emotions and thoughts and goes into Full Naylor defence mode. Jonny had one advantage, he knew Jac probably better than she knows herself and won't give up when he's trying to get her to open up to him about her problems,

"Jonny Mac, I'm just as baffled as you, I've seen Jac shut herself off but this is something, go and have a chat with her, reassure her that your there for her in whatever happens! And tell her you love her!" Mo said, before turning around and joining the queue for the coffee shop. Jonny stood there for a moment, thinking about what mo had just said! trying to think about what he was going to say to the love of his life, to the mother of his unborn daughter! Jonny then snapped out of his day dream and walked over to the lift and waited for it to reach the ground floor, before stepping in to the tiny space and pushing the button that would lead him to Darwin.

Once the lift had reached Darwin, Jonny took a deep breath and walked straight over to the consultants office, where he was sure that he would find Jac, as she spent most of her time their, now that she had been put on light duties, he then made a loud and firm knock on he door and entered regardless,  
As he stepped in to the room, he saw Jac sitting at her desk, with her head buried in her arms, he knew that she had been crying, he had found her on many occasions crying in her office to herself when no one else was watching. Jonny then closed the door quietly behind him and walked over to Jac, crouching down by her side as he got there, Jac looked at him, lifting her head slightly, revealing Jonny's prediction that she had been crying,

"Jac, sweetheart tell me what's the matter, it's killing me seeing you like this!" Jonny said, placing his hand lovingly on Jac's back, making slow circular motions in hope that it would calm her down,  
Jac continued to sob quietly into her arms, as Jonny watched her,  
"Right come with me," Jonny said, standing up and bringing Jac up to her feet, bringing the box of tissues off of Elliot's desk as he thought they might be needed during their chat,  
"Where are you taking me? I'm not going anywhere in this state!" Jac said, quietly as she allowed Jonny to lead her where he was going,  
Jonny then stood by he sofa, sitting himself down, as did Jac, wrapping his arms around her back and waist as he pulled her into a cuddle, Jac snuggled up into his warm chest, still allowing the tears to escape, as if all the pain and hurt of what Joseph did to her was escaping after all these years, despite her being happy with Jonny.

"Now, tell me what's bothering you? Is it Joseph coming back?" Jonny asked, knowing it was a touchy subject for her, Jac nodded her head, not talking as she didn't feel as though she could,  
"What's worrying you about him? I will not let him near you, if he does I'm going to be right by your side Naylor, because I love you I'm never gonna leave you Jac!" Jonny said, causing Jac to look up at him,  
"Do you mean that? You'll never leave me?" Jac said, weakly managing to stop her tears from falling.  
"Of course I do sweetie, your my Jac Naylor! And I'll be here if you ever want to talk, if you ever have a problem you can tell me!" Jonny said, letting out a small smile as he looked into her emerald eyes, Jac looked back into his eyes, before returning theme o the floor,  
"I'm scared, I'm scared that he's just gonna asked like nothing ever happened, I know it sounds silly, but I'm scared that he will try and break us apart, Jonny I love you and don't ever want us to be torn apart by another person, especially after the Bonnie saga, I don't think I could cope with that again" Jac explained, finally opening up to him about her fears and concerns about the first encounter with the past love of her life in a number of years.

"Jac, for one, will never allow another man to take you away from me, we have caused each other so much heart break and misery over the past few months, when we needed each other the most to last a lifetime, I don't ever want to lose you again, I can't lose you again, I love you and I love our little girl!" Jonny explained, giving Jac a big and reassuring cuddle that she really needed,

"Right let's get you sorted out shall we!" Jonny said, grabbing a tissue from out of the box and drying the stray tears away off of her cheeks,  
They both then stood up facing each other, Jac's bump touching Jonny's stomach as Jac straightened herself up, before grabbing Jonny hands,  
"I love you Maconie!" Jac said, before kissing his softly on the lips,  
"I love you too Naylor!" Jonny replied, also kissing her on the lips, before they both left the office, hand in hand.

11.45am, Darwin,

Jac, Jonny and Mo were all sitting at the nurses station, catching up on patient notes that need updating, Jonny however, was looking on a baby name website, researching popular Scottish names, much to Jac's annoyance,

"How about Jinny? Oh wait what about Tira?" Jonny said, swinging his chair around so it was in direction of Jac and Mo, Jac turned to face him with a sarcastic face,

"I am not calling our child Jinny or Tira! I have told you we will look together!" Jac said, crossing her arms as she looked at the screen,  
"Why not? I love them names, they're Scottish and have strong meanings! ... Why don't we look now, it's not like we are snowed under in work!" Jonny said, gesturing his hand so Jac could come and look at the screen,  
"Room for a little one?" Mo asked as she rolled her chair over to the parents to be,  
"Course why not!" Jonny said excitedly as they all looked at the screen.

After looking on the website and finding a couple of names that they both liked, Jac and Jonny had decided on the name of their daughter, only Jonny, Jac and Mo know the name and that is how Jac wanted it until she was born.

Moments later the trio heard Elliot chatting loudly as he came strolling down the corridor with someone that sounded familiar, they both walked over to the nurses station where the two surgeons and charge nurse were sitting ands stood tall over them all,

"Ah here you all are! Ms Naylor, you know who this is!... Nurse Maconie, Ms Effanga, this is Joseph Byrne, consultant cardiotherasic surgeon, covering Ms Naylor when she goes on maternity leave!" Elliot announced, as Joseph set his eyes on Jac,

"Call me Jonny?" Jonny said, shaking Joseph's hand,  
"Mo" mo said, also shaking his hand.

Jac's stood up, not taking her eyes off of the surgeon, who still looked the same as he did the day he left the hospital,  
"Joseph, ... Nice to see you again!" Jac said, shaking his hand as she took a deep breath...

*Hi, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter,  
I will try and update again tomorrow, next week it'll be hit and miss when I'll update cos il back to work and have changed hours,

Please read and review... *


	3. Chapter 3

**Blast from the past**  
**Chapter 3**

...Moments later the trio heard Elliot chatting loudly as he came strolling down the corridor with someone that sounded familiar, they both walked over to the nurses station where the two surgeons and charge nurse were sitting ands stood tall over them all,  
"Ah here you all are! Ms Naylor, you know who this is!... Nurse Maconie, Ms Effanga, this is Joseph Byrne, consultant cardiotherasic surgeon, covering Ms Naylor when she goes on maternity leave!" Elliot announced, as Joseph set his eyes on Jac,  
"Call me Jonny?" Jonny said, shaking Joseph's hand,  
"Mo" mo said, also shaking his hand.  
Jac's stood up, not taking her eyes off of the surgeon, who still looked the same as he did the day he left the hospital,  
"Joseph, ... Nice to see you again!" Jac said, shaking his hand as she took a deep breath...

Joseph stood there for a moment, admiring Jac's swollen stomach, were hers and Jonny daughter lay safely, not quite believing that she was about to become a mother, thinking about how differently that it would have been if she had left with him and Harry that day, left the job that she loves doing, wondering whether they would have had children together if things had changed for them,

"Jac, congratulations on the baby!" Joseph said, in a slight state of shock as he spoke the words,  
"Sorry, I need to be... Somewhere... Bye" Jac said, turning around and walking away from the group, Jonny and Joseph watched her as she walked away,  
"Ms Naylor! I need you to fill Joseph in with your patients, Jac,!" Elliot said, trying to get the attention of the withdrawn consultant,  
"I'm sorry, I really need to be somewhere!" Jac shouted back, now jogging slightly towards the lift ,  
Mo turned to look at Jonny, bewildered at what had just happened to cause her to walk off like that,  
"I'll go and find her, she's not been herself this morning, the baby's making her Irritable" Jonny said, before dashing off to be with Jac, wherever she may be.

"I'm do apologise Joseph, she has been off sorts the past couple of weeks, don't forget what happened between you two? It could still be raw to her!" Elliot pointed out, as they all stood there awkwardly. Joseph didn't have to say anything, because he knew that Elliot was right, he had hurt her in the past, after she put all her trust into him, he went off with Faye, had a child with her and then wanted Jac to give up her job to move to the countryside to raise a child that wasn't her's.

In the reception area, Jonny had just walked out of the lift, looking frantically for Jac as she was in a vulnerable state of mind. Just as he began to walk outside, he bumped in to Sacha, who had just dropped Daniel off at the crèche,  
"I don't suppose you've seen Jac have you? She's gone AWOL!" Jonny asked, still looking around the foyer for his pregnant girlfriend,  
"I think I saw her walking outside, she seemed upset about something, maybe having Joseph working on the same ward has something to do with it!" Sacha said, informing Jonny of her whereabouts.  
"Thanks Sacha, whatever he did to her, it's obviously still hurting her!" Jonny said, before they both walked away in separate directions.

Jonny then walked around to the peace garden, knowing that Jac enjoyed having a quiet 5 minutes to herself there every now and again, and just as he thought, she was there, sitting on the small chairs outside the children's play house, where he had first asked her to move in with him, all that time ago, she sat there cradling her bump as she looked to the ground. Jonny walked over to her, moving the other chair, so it was closer to Jac, before sitting down and taking hold of her hands,

"What was all that about sweetheart?" Jonny said, lovingly as he held her hands tightly. Jac looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from the emotions that was still leaving her body after all those years,  
"I can't face him, he makes me feel sick Jonny!" Jac spoke up, before looking back down to the ground  
"Jac listen, you can do this, it's only for a week tops, if anyone can do it, you can,! then we will be off looking after our little girl who will be with us before you know it, I'm going to be taking a month off with you, we can go somewhere, once we are settled with the baby, get away from Holby for a couple of days, just me, you and our daughter!" Jonny said, reassuring Jac  
"That's the thing Jonny, I can't, he's going to be everywhere I go, everywhere I turn he will be there, he makes my skin crawl!" Jac replied  
"Is that Jac 'hard as nails' Naylor admitting defeat? Last time I checked she never gave up on anything! Now get back in there and show him that he doesn't bother you!" Jonny said, standing up, pulling Jac up as soon as he was on his feet, Jac looked into Jonny's loving eyes, happy and privileged to have a man that encouraged and supported her like he has been doing for the past few weeks,  
"I love you Jonny! Never forget that!" Jac said, snuggling into Jonny's chest, As he wrapped his arms around her, before they made their way back up to Darwin.

As soon as they got back on to Darwin, Jac took a deep breath and held her head high as she strode through the ward with Jonny right next to her.

"Joseph, come with me and Nurse Maconie and we will show you the ropes!" Jac said, more confidently as she's walked up to her office, Jonny waited for Joseph, ushering him into the office so he could be shown where everything was kept.

As soon as they were all in the office, Jonny shut the door behind him as Joseph stood by Jac who was looking out of the window with her hands on her hips,  
Jonny then walked over to the desk and began to show Joseph were everything was kept, seeing as he was going to be using Jac's desk whilst she was off on her leave,

"Right, all blank forms for the patient files are in here, there are master copies on the computer hard drives but I'll show you that in a bit, you'll get your own area and pass code once HQ have cleared you for practice..." Jonny said, continuing with his little tour of the office with Joseph as Jac just stared out of the window, not paying attention to what was happening behind her.

Just as Jonny had finished showing Joseph the ropes, Jac turned around and began speaking,

"Why are you here Joseph? Why come back to Holby when you moved away to the countryside to become a GP? Why come back just to cover someone whilst they went one maternity? Unless you knew who it was who was going on maternity leave!" Jac asked, trying to shift some of the questions that she has been debating to ask her old flame since he arrived  
Joseph looked stunned, as all the questions hit him at once, as Jonny stood their keeping an eye on Jac  
"I came back because being a GP wasn't for me, I found myself dishing out anti biotics like they were going out of fashion and I wanted Harry to attend a decent school in the city, for when he starts in September... Of course I knew it was you going on maternity leave, Elliot told me a while back that you had moved on, had been with Jonny for on and off for a while and was expecting your first child!" Joseph said, feeling that Jac had the right to be told the truth about his arrival,  
"That doesn't explain things really, was you expecting to take my job away from me? Because remember it's only maternity cover I will be back or is Elliot giving you a job here anyway, just to add insult to injury..." Jac said, getting slightly annoyed at the man, Jonny walked over to Jac, and placing his arm around his waist,  
"Of course not Jac I would never take your job, I tried that before remember and look where that got me, I'm guaranteed a job on your arrival back after maternity leave, but I'm hoping to do general surgery so no panicking about me sticking around on cardiotherasics" Joseph said, calmly.  
"Yes don't I know where it got you... Well I've moved on with Jonny so do me a favour and leave me alone!" Jac said. Before storming out of the office...

***Hi I hope you enjoy this chapter, so I decided to keep Jac with Jonny because I love them, I might make Joseph try and charm Jac or get him and Jonny to have a talk we shall have to see,,**

**Please read and review xxxx ***


End file.
